Hill Of Illusion
by Yugana Ran
Summary: Bayangan tersebut tergantikan dengan sosok yang tersembunyi di kerimbunan pepohonan. Dan bibirnya bergumam pelan dalam bisikan, sementara matanya menatap lurus seolah menembus penghalang, "Naruto...Namikaze"  AU, bad Summary, RnR if u don't Mind
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **Sebelum saya mulai fic ini, mungkin ada diantara para readers yang merasa familiar dengan judulnya ataupun dengan cerita dan kata-katanya. Kalian benar kalau merasa begitu. Fic ini REPUBLISH. Tapi bukan tanpa alasan, author dari fanfic ini tetap sama, yaitu saya. Hanya saja, saya ganti account karna acc lama saya gak bisa dibuka. Sekalinya bisa, gk bisa buat publish. Saya masih pengen ngelanjutin fic ini dan lainnya, dan akhirnya temen-temen saya nyaranin supaya buat acc baru, dan jadilah acc ini. Gomen readers, maafkan ke-dodol-an saya TT_TT. Ngomong-ngomong, acc lama saya 'Vy Murasaki'. Nah, sekarang mari kita mulai fic ini.

**HILL OF ILLUSION**

**Genre :**

Mystery,Supernatural, Angst

***Rated :**

T

***Disclaimer :**

Sependek ingatan saya, Naruto itu punya Masashi kishimoto.

Tapi, bakal jadi punya saya *di lemparin bom C3*

***Warnings **:

**-REPUBLISH-**

OOC, typo(s) bertebaran, Semi(?) Shounen-ai,

Cerita masih amburadul dan kesalahan lain

***Summary :**

Mungkin mereka bilang mengenalmu adalah hal paling mengerikan. Tapi bagiku, bertemu denganmu, mengenalmu, menjadi setitik bagian hidupmu adalah hal paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku

**SHOUNEN AI HATER? **

tenang, masih belon ada Shou-ai kok... #kicked#

Hope you'll like it, Minna-san

**.**

**/ Chapter 1 /**

**.**

Naruto memandang keluar jendela mobil yang ditumpanginya. Pandangannya kosong mengarah ke hutan lebat di luar sana. Mata birunya terlihat merah dan sembab. Di dalam kepalanya, segala memori dan kenangan-kenangannya berputar-putar seperti menghantuinya. Membawa lagi kesedihan yang ingin dibuang dan dilupakannya.

Perlahan, Naruto menutup mata birunya saat hati dan pikirannya sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi masa lalunya sendiri. Tanpa bisa ditahannya, setitik air mata penuh luka meluncur turun dari sudut matanya, menuruni pipi bergarisnya dan menetes jatuh di atas tangannya yang terkepal erat di atas pahanya.

Kaa-san… Tou-san…

"_Tou-san, kalau liburan aku maunya kita semua mendaki ke gunung,"_

Sudah, hentikan….

"_Naruto! Makan sayuran mu!"_

Jangan lagi….

"_KAA-SAN, TOU-SAN MAU SELINGKUH!"_

"_APAAA? AWAS KAU MINATOOOO.."_

"_Bwahahahaha…"_

Tidak mau…

"_Hei Naruto,ingat ya, ini kejutan, jadi jangan bilang Kushina,"_

Kumohon, hentikan..

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san! Jangan pergi.."_

Bukan aku…

"_Maafkan Kaa-san dan Tou-san, Naruto! Kami berdua sayang kamu,"_

"KAA-SAN! TOU-SAN!" teriak Naruto tanpa sadar saat mata birunya terbuka lebar secara spontan. Keringatnya bercucuran deras. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Napasnya pun tersenggal-senggal.

"hosh..hosh..hosh…" Naruto mengatur napasnya dengan susah payah. Lelaki berkuncir yang mengemudi di depan pun juga melirik cemas ke arah Naruto dari kaca depan mobil.

"Naruto? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas namun tetap focus pada jalan di depannya. Walaupun jalan yang dilewati memang sepi, dia tak mau mengambil resiko untuk menoleh dan kemudia menabrak sesuatu ataupun meluncur turun dari jalan dan terguling ke jurang dalam di sisi jalan beraspal yang dilewatinya.

"Tidak. aku tidak apa-apa, Iruka jisan!" Naruto menyahut, namun dilihat dari wajahnya yang agak pucat dan napasnya yang masih tersenggal, sudah jelas kalau dia sedang apa-apa. Pria yang mengemudi mobil yang tak lain adalah Iruka itupun juga masih cemas. Iruka lalu menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau yakin Naruto? Mukamu pucat. Kau mau kita berhenti sebentar?" Iruka kembali menawarkan dengan tingkat kekhawatiran yang bertambah. Naruto menggeleng pelan. Dia lalu tersenyum sambil menghindari kontak mata dengan Iruka dan berkata pelan,

"Tidak perlu Iruka jisan, kita jalan saja terus."

Iruka menghela napas seraya mengangguk. Pria berambut coklat yang dikuncir tinggi itu tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto,

"Baiklah. Bilang kepadaku kalau kau butuh sesuatu." tambah Iruka ramah.

Setelah melihat Naruto mengangguk mengerti, Iruka menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankan mobil itu lagi. Membuat mobil hitam yang tidak terlalu mewah tersebut beranjak pergi dari kawasan hutan lebat yang seolah mengawal jalan raya di pingiran Konoha itu. Membawa kedua orang penumpangnya semakin memasuki kota Konoha yang asri dan tak semewah kota Oto, kota tempat tinggal Naruto sebelumnya, yang berada sangat jauh dari konoha.

Waktu-waktu dilewati Iruka dan Naruto dalam keheningan, tak ada yang buka suara. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri-sendiri. Naruto yang kembali melamun menatap keluar jendela dan Iruka yang kembali berkonsentrasi menyetir walaupun pikirannya melayang ke Naruto.

'Naruto..' batin Iruka sedih.

"Ne Naruto, kita akan sampai di rumah Tsunade-sama dan Jiraiya-sama sebentar lagi," ujar Iruka memecah keheningan. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan mengangguk.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Nenek dan Kakek lagi." Naruto kembali tersenyum yang kentara sekali dipaksakan. Tapi Iruka tahu, kalau remaja 17 tahun itu senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Nenek dan Kakeknya. Naruto sudah tak pernah lagi ke kota kelahirannya itu sejak dia dan kedua orang tuanya pindah dari Konoha 12 tahun lalu dan memutuskan untuk menetap di Oto. Selama ini, selalu kakek dan neneknya yang mengunjungi nya di Oto.

"Hei, Naruto, di Konoha nanti, suasana dan juga perilaku penduduknya berbeda dengan yang selama ini kau lihat dan alami di Oto. Jadi, kau harus menyesuaikan diri dulu," Iruka mengingatkan Naruto.

"Aku sudah tahu itu, Iruka jisan," balas Naruto.

"Naruto, ada satu hal yang tak boleh kau langgar," Iruka tiba-tiba menjadi serius. Naruto yang menyadari perubahan nada suara Iruka juga mulai mencoba serius. Kesedihan dan kenangan-kenangan yang tadi menghantuinya pun mulai sirna dari pikirannya, tergantikan dengan berbagai macam pertanyan dan pemikiran-pemikiran tentang sebuah kota yang agak terpencil bernama 'KONOHA'.

"Apa itu, Iruka jisan?" tak mau bergulat dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Iruka.

"Kau tahu kan? Kalau posisi kota Konoha itu agak terpencil?" naruto mengangguk.

"Dengan posisi seperti itu, ditambah lagi Konoha dikelilingi hutan dan gunung Kage yang ada di sebelah Utara, pelunturan budaya tak bisa berkembang sepesat di Oto. Walaupun teknologi di Konoha sudah sangat pesat dan masyarakat jua sudah modern, tapi penduduk Konoha masih sangat mencintai alam dan kebudayaan warisan leluhur. Penduduk Konoha masih memegang erat tradisi dan masih sangat mempercayai hal yang berbau mistis. Jadi, kau jangan sampai melanggar tradisi apalagi sampai melakukan hal-hal yang menyingung aura mistis!" jelas Iruka panjang lebar.

"tambahan lagi, kau itu cucu tunggal Jiraiya-sama da Tsunade-sama yang dihormati dan merupakan petinggi sekaligus tetua di Konoha" tambahnya.

Naruto terdiam mencerna penjelasan Iruka, kali ini dia benar-benar lupa pada kesedihannya. Naruto sudah paham dari awal tentang bagaimana Konoha. Dia juga sudah mengerti bahwa tak seperti di Oto yang bahkan bisa dibilang tak berbudaya, Konoha adalah kota yang penuh dengan Budaya maupun tradisi. Tapi, ada satu hal yang sedikit sulit dimengerti naruto.

"Kalau memang masyarakat Konoha sudah modern, kenapa mereka masih percaya pada hal mistis?" Tanya naruto menuntut penjelasan.

"Karena masyarakat Konoha memegang teguh kepercayaan leluhur mereka. Dan yang terpenting, jangan pernah memasuki hutan Larangan!" penjelasan Iruka kali ini membuat sisi ingin tahu Naruto kembali bertanya-tanya.

"Hutan Larangan?" Tanya Naruto meminta penjelasan.

"Hutan di sebelah timur Konoha! Hutan disana berbahaya," Iruka menekankan kata 'berbahaya'

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto tidak puas.

"Kau tak perlu tahu kenapa Naruto. Nah, satu belokan lagi dan kita sampai di rumah Jiraiya-san," ujar Iruka seperti kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kali ini, Naruto memilih diam. Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kanan, keluar jendela. Hutan yang dilihatnya itu nampak lebih lebat dari hutan yang sedari tadi dilihatnya. Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah depan. Dan yang nampak di pandangannya adalah gunung Kage.

'Gunung Kage?' pikirnya.

Seketika, Naruto merasa tubuhnya tersentak saat suatu pemahan merembes memasuki otaknya. Dia menyadari sesuatu.

'Gunung Kage ada di sisi utara Konoha. Jika aku menghadap ke arah utara, maka sisi kiriku adalah barat dan sisi kanan ku adalah..'

Spontan, Naruto menoleh ke sisi kanannya, dan hutan yang Lebat dengan ketenangan yang ganjil kembali bertumbukan dengan pandangannya.

'timur,' tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Rasa penasaran kembali menyergapnya.

'Jika hutan 'larangan' itu ada se dekat ini, kenapa Iruka jisan tak memberitahukannya? Bukankah dia menyuruhku untuk menjauhi hutan ini? Bagaimana aku bisa menjauhinya kalau aku tak tahu dimana dan yang mana hutan yang harus ku jauhi?' dan sekali lagi, berbagai pemikiran kembali menyergap masuk ke otaknya.

Naruto kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Entah berapa lama dia berkutat dalam diam. Tapi, pikirannya kembali buyar saat dia mendengar suara klakson yang dibunyikan Iruka. Bisa dirasakanya kalau mobil mulai berbelok perlahan ke arah yang diyakini Naruto arah timur laut.

Dia menoleh ke depan dan melihat kalau kaca jendela di samping kemudi sudah terbuka sedangkan Iruka tengah tersenyum dan menyapa dua orang pria yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya.

Salah seorang pria itu memakai kacamata hitam yang terlihat tebal sedangkan yang satunya seorang pria bertampang kalem dan cuek yang terlihat menggigit sesuatu yang Naruto tidak tahu apa itu.

Kedua orang itu tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Naruto, membuat Naruto tersentak kaget dan tanpa sadar mengalihkan pandangannya ke hutan Larangan.

Tak sengaja, mata biru Naruto menangkap suatu pantulan benda yang berkilau dengan warna kemerahan. Merasa tak tahu kilauan benda apa yang tadi ditangkap matanya, Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Iruka, kedua orang tadi sudah tidak kelihatan dan mobil juga sudah melaju pelan karena memang tujuan sudah dekat,

"Iruka ji-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, mata birunya yang memang belum mengalihkan pandangan dari hutan Larangan kembali menangkap hal ganjil. Kali ini sukses membuat Naruto merinding.

Naruto seperti melihat siluet seorang anak kecil berlari di tengah rimbunnya pepohohanan di hutan itu.

"Ya Naruto?" Iruka menyahut tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto. Naruto hanya menggeleng perlahan,

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Naruto pelan.

Mobil yang dikendarai Iruka berhenti di pelatara luas sebuah rumah besar bergaya tradisional Jepang kuno. Naruto menduga bahwa itu adalah rumah kakek dan neneknya karena dia sama sekali tak ingat seperti apa rumah mereka berdua setelah 12 tahun tak pernah berkunjung ke Konoha.

Naruto turun dari mobil setelah Iruka juga turun dari mobil. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Iruka menyapa beberapa orang yang sepertinya pelayan ataupun penjaga di rumah ini. Tak lama, mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan besar yang pastilah ruang tamu. Disana, sudah terdapat dua orang yang Naruto kenali sebagai kakek dan Neneknya juga 4 orang yang tidak Naruto kenal.

Tsunade langsung berdiri dan memeluk cucunya dengan erat. Sementara Jiraiya juga berdiri di samping mereka berdua. Naruto balas memeluk Tsunade dan bergumam,

"Apa kabar Nek, Kek?"

"Secara teknis kabar kami baik, tapi ya, kau tahu sendirilah." jawab Jiraiya. Tsunade masih memeluk Naruto, tak ada yang bisa melihat setitik air mata yang menuruni wajah cantiknya.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban jiraiya. Senyuman pahit. Tsunade melepaskan pelukannya, dan melangkah mundur untuk melihat Naruto. Begitu pula dengan semua orang di ruangan itu. Jiraiya melangkah maju dan ganti memeluk cucunya itu.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto memandang ke arah hiasan dinding yang tertata rapi.

Matanya lagi-lagi menangkap suatu benda yang seperti mendhipnotisnya untuk terus memandangnya.

"Kau sudah besar rupanya," Jiraiya berujar dalam pelukannya. Naruto yang berada di alamnya sendiri tetap saja diam. Matanya tetap memandang hiasan dinding itu seakan menembusnya. Entah kenapa, sesuatu yang asing namun begitu familiar serasa membayangi kesadarannya. Suara teriakan dan tawa memenuhi rongga otaknya dan siluet wajah khawatir neneknya nampak di penglihatannya bersamaan dengan teriakan-teriakan kecemasan yang seakan membuainya sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih dunianya.

**-Tbc-**

Hufft… ini dia, chapter yang benar-benar mirip sama versi aslinya. Dan saya juga mau mengucapkan terimakasih yg sebesarnya buat para readers dan reviewer yang udah mau meluangkan waktu buat baca fic ini di acc pertama saya.

Sekali lagi Maaf karena gak bisa ngelanjutin di acc yang lama .

Arigatou udah mau mampir di fic ini readers. Mohon reviewnya, dan beritahu saya kalau kalian gak ingin nge-hajar saya... ^_~.

FLAME yg membangun diterima.

Mind to Review or Flame?

.

With Love,

Yugana Ran / Vy Murasaki


	2. Welcome To KHS

**HILL OF ILLUSION**

**Genre :**

Mystery,Friendship,Supernatural,Angst

***Rated :**

T

***Disclaimer :**

Naruto belongs to Masashi kishimoto.

I just own the story.. ^^

***Warnings **:

OOC, typo(s) bertebaran, Semi -?- Shounen-ai,

Cerita masih amburadul dan kesalahan lain

***Summary :**

Mungkin mereka bilang mengenalmu adalah hal paling mengerikan. Tapi bagiku, bertemu denganmu, mengenalmu, menjadi setitik bagian hidupmu adalah hal paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku

**SHOUNEN AI HATER? **

Tetep belon ada Shou-ai =_="

**Yosh! readers,**

Hope you'll like it, Minna-san

**.**

**/Chapter 2 : Welcome To KHS/**

**.**

"NARUTO!" Tsunade berteriak panic saat melihat tubuh Naruto limbung dan terjatuh pingsan dalam pelukan Jiraiya. Jiraiya pun tak kalah panicnya. Dengan cepat, Jiraiya menggendong Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri menuju kamar yang sejak awal memang sudah dipersiapkan untuk remaja pirang tersebut. Iruka dan Tsunade langsung melesat mengikuti Jiraiya, meninggalkan keempat orang yang tak dikenali naruto tadi dalam kebingungan juga kekhawatiran.

"Ah… ummm.., saya permisi sebentar, mungkin Tsunade-sama akan membutuhkan saya. Pe..permisi," pamit salah satu diantara keempat orang tersebut dengan gugup dan rasa tak enak. Gadis muda berambut hitam pendek tersebut sempat tersenyum nervous sekilas sebelum menyusul Tsunade dan yang lainnya ke lantai dua—kamar Naruto.

"Yah.. kurasa ada baiknya kalau kita menunggu di sini saja!" ucap seorang laki-laki berambut perak bermasker yang sukses memecahkan keheningan diantara tiga orang yang tertinggal di ruang tamu tersebut. Dengan gaya malas dan wajah bosan hidup, laki-laki tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil bersampul oranye dari saku celananya. Dibagian atas dari sampul oranye buku tersebut, terdapat tulisan yang sudah pasti merupakan judul buku tersebut—Icha-Icha tactics.

Memandang sekilas kearah sang lelaki bermasker, seorang laki-laki paruh baya diruangan itu hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datar, tangannya menggapai gelas kaca berisikan Ocha dengan asap yang mengepul lalu meminum minuman tersebut dalam diam. Mata lavender pucatnya menutup sejenak, menandakan kalau laki-laki tersebut menikmati minumannya.

Hembusan napas malas terdengar dari arah ujung sofa panjang tersebut. Namun, tak cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatian kedua orang lainnya dari dunia mereka. Merasa diabaikan, laki-laki berambut nanas tersebut memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Hey Kakashi , dan kau juga Hiashi, bagaimana menurut kalian tentang hal ini?" tanyanya ambigu, namun sepertinya laki-laki yang dipanggil Kakashi dan Hiashi tersebut mengerti maksud pertanyaannya, karena mereka berdua langsung mengalihkan pandang ke arah Shikaku—nama lelaki berambut nanas tersebut dan memandangnya dengan sedikit sorot mata serius.

"Entahlah. Lihat saja nanti!" sahut si rambut perak –Kakashi. Matanya kembali terarah ke buku di tangannya walaupun terlihat jelas sekali bahwa dia sama sekali tak focus dengan apa yang coba dibacanya.

"Ini seperti bukan kau, Shikaku. Sejak kapan kau jadi mengkhawatirkan hal-hal seperti ini?" Hiashi bertanya datar. Sorot mata lavender pucatnya sedikit menajam bagai mata burung elang.

Shikaku kembali menghela napas bosan dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Kepala clan Nara tersebut nampak seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun tak tahu bagaimana caranya.

"ck, merepotkan. Maksudku, apa akan baik-baik saja jika Naruto kembali tinggal di sini? Tempat ini punya banyak kenangan buruk untuknya kan?" Shikaku bertanya dengan sedikit nada khawatir yang tidak bisa disembunyikannya. Wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Toh Konoha juga tanah kelahiranya kan?" jawab Kakashi enteng.

"Kau tahu ini tak semudah kelihatannya Kakashi. Yang Shikaku katakan itu benar, aku takut dengan kondisi mentalnya. Belum apa-apa saja dia sudah pingsan, bagaimana jika dia harus tinggal di dalam kota yang seolah jadi gudang lubang hitamnya ini?" ucapan panjang Hiashi tersebut sukses membuat Kakashi dan juga Shikaku terdiam.

"Kita percaya saja padanya, toh Tsunade-sama dan Jiraiya-sama juga sudah mengatakan kepada kita tentang hal ini, kan?" Kakashi kembali mengatakan pendapatnya. Mata gelapnya melirik sekilas ke arah Hiashi dan Shikaku yang mengangguk bersamaan.

Diam-diam, Kakashi melirik ke arah dimana pandangan Naruto terpatri sebelum dia pingsan tadi, hiasan dinding itu- yang ternyata adalah sebuah pedang pendek di dalam tempat pedang yang terbuat dari kayu dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit yang cantik. Kakashi menghela napas, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah,

'Aku pasti akan menjaga anakmu, Sensei!' batinnya.

Di dalam kamar Naruto, terlihat Tsunade sedang sibuk memeriksa kondisi cucu tunggalnya tersebut, tampak Shizune -asisten Tsunade- juga ikut membantu. Sebenarnya, Tsunade adalah dokter dan Shizune adalah seorang perawat.

"Bagaimana, Tsunade?" Tanya Jiraiya yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping tempat tidur Naruto dalam diam. Iruka bergerak dari posisinya di dekat jendela dan mendekati Tsunade dengan wajah paniknya.

"Naruto baik-baik saja. Dia hanya shock dan kelelahan," ucap Tsunade dengan wajah lelah. Dia lalu berdiri dan memandang sekilas ke arah Naruto yang masih pingsan.

"Syukurlah…" Iruka mendesah lega dan mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Ekspresi wajahnya yang tadi tegang dan panic mulai mengendur tergantikan raut wajah lembutnya yang biasa.

Berbeda dengan Iruka, raut wajah Tsunade dan Shizune tetap resah dan prihatin walaupun terlihat mereka berusaha keras menutupinya. Iruka yang terlalu memperhatikan Naruto, tentu saja tak menyadari raut wajah Tsunad dan juga Shizune. Berbeda dengan Iruka, Jiraiya yang memang mempunyai mata dan insting tajam tentu saja menyadarinya. Memandang sekilas pada Iruka, pria berbadan besar dan berambut putih panjang tersebut melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar sebelum kemudian berhenti di ambang pintu dan menengok ke belakang,

"Hey Iruka, tolong temani Naruto sebentar ya. Kasihan empat orang itu.!" Ujar Jiraiya lalu menoleh ke arah Tsunade dan Shizune sambil memberikan isyarat mata agar mereka berdua mengikutinya. Shizune mengangguk kuat, sementara Tsunade hanya memandang Jiraiya dan membuang pandangannya ke samping kirinya dengan sorot mata lemah.

"Ha'i, Jiraiya-sama!" ucap Iruka tegas sebelum Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Shizune berlalu dari kamar bernuansa putih-oranye tersebut. Saat dirasanya, ketiga orang tersebut sudah keluar ruangan, Iruka melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang dan duduk di kursi di samping ranjang berukuran double bed tersebut, matanya memandang iba pada Naruto.

Disingkirkannya helaian pirang yang menutupi wajah tan tersebut lalu dirapikannya selimut yang membungkus tubuh remaja tersebut. Sang rambut cokelat mengusap punggung tangan yang tergeletak lemah di atas ranjang, lalu berujar pelan,

"Kau tahu Naruto, kau itu—kau itu sudah seperti anakku," dan dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, ke arah matahari senja yang semakin tergelincir turun ke cakrawala.

Koridor lantai dua dengan pencahayaan yang kurang dan terkesan remang-remang tersebut nampak hening dan sepi. Entah kemana para penjaga ataupun para pelayan dan asisten juga penghuni-penghuni lain di rumah tersebut. Tapi yang pasti, lantai dua rumah besar milik orang terpandang di Konoha tersebut benar-benar sepi. Namun, bunyi tapak kaki yang datang dari arah ujung koridor memecah keheningan tersebut, walaupun sama sekali tak sanggup mengurangi kesan sunyinya.

Tiga orang nampak berjalan dalam diam, sampai salah satu diantaranya memutuskan untuk buka suara-Jiraiya,

"Tak semudah perkiraan, ne tsunade?" Tanya Jiraiya ringan. Tsunade dan Shizune yang berjalan bersisian di belakang Jiraiya hanya menatap punggung lelaki berambut putih panjang tersebut.

"Ya, kelihatannya ini akan jadi lebih sulit dari perkiraan kita semula," balas Tsunade.

"Kita memang tak punya pilihan. Minato dan Kushina sudah meninggal, dan yang dimiliki Naruto hanya kita. Sebenarnya aku tak keberatan jika Naruto memilih tinggal sendiri di Oto, tapi seperti yang sudah kita bicarakan, dia berpuluh kali lipat lebih tidak aman jika tinggal sendiri daripada jika dia masuk hutan larangan," ucap Jiraiya panjang lebar yang diakhiri dengan kekehan kecil. Mata coklat madu Tsunade menatap tajam.

"Kau jangan main-main Jiraiya! Membiarkan Naruto tinggal sendiri dan membiarkan dia masuk hutan larangan itu sama berbahayanya." Tsunade berbicara dengan nada suaranya yang mulai naik satu oktaf. Shizune hanya diam, tak berani membuka suara. Namun perawat sekaligus asisten kepercayaan Tsunade tersebut nampak berpikir keras.

"Ya…Ya terserahlah! Toh kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya." Jiraiya menanggapi enteng seolah sedang membahas ramalan cuaca.

Ucapan Jiraiya berusan seolah menjadi penutup mutlak pembicaraan. Tsunade yang masih terlihat geram dan ingin membalas juga memilih diam dan menahan segala makian yang akan diluncurkannya. Lagipula, mereka sedang menuruni tangga yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai dasar.

Kakashi, Shikaku, dan Hiashi menolehkan kepala mereka kea rah tangga saat mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki. Nampak dalam pandangan mereka bertiga, Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Shizune yang sedang melangkah ke arah sofa tempat mereka duduk sejak Naruto baru datang tadi, (Kakashi, Shikaku dan Hiashi sama sekali tak mengubah posisi duduk mereka sejak tadi)

"Maaf lama menunggu," Shizune berujar sopan menggantikan Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk dalam diam. Dan hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum kecil dan anggukan oleh tiga orang tamu yang disapanya. Mau tidak mau, Shizune merasa sedikit jengkel juga, tapi gadis muda cantik itu berusaha menutupi kejengkelannya dengan senyuman manisnya.

Tsunade dan Jiraiya sudah duduk bersebelahan di salah satu sofa panjang ruangan tersebut sementara Shizune mengambil tempat duduk di sofa single di dekat Tsunade. Tatapan Jiraiya tiba-tiba jadi serius, sedikit banyak membuat kelima orang lainnya ikut terbawa aura serius juga.

"Ji-" Hiashi baru membuka suaranya saat Jiraiya menghentikannya dengan isyarat tangannya. Membuat Hiashi mengangguk mengerti walaupun mereka sama-sama belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Kita sudah membicarakan yang itu, jadi kita tak akan membahasnya lagi sekarang! Lagipula, kita seharusnya membicarakan hal lain kan?" Tsunade memulai tanpa interupsi sedikit pun.

"Bagaimana dengan urusan kepindahan dan administrasi sekolah Naruto? Lalu kesehatannya?" Kakashi bertanya, entah pada siapa. Dia sudah benar-benar menurunkan dan menutup buku Icha-Icha Tacticsnya. Benar-benar berkonsentrasi pada pembicaraan ini.

"Itu sudah beres Kakashi. Aku dan Tsunade sudah mengatur semuanya. Lagipula, aku adalah Kepala Sekolah Konoha High School," terang Jiraiya, membuat Tsunade mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ya! Itu semua sudah beres. Dan lagi, aku Kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha, jadi aku bias menugaskan Shizune sebagai petugas medis di Konoha High School." Jawab Tsunade tegas. Memang, Jiraiya adalah Kepala Sekolah Konoha High School atau yang biasa disingkat KHS saat ini, sementara Tsunade, dengan reputasi dan pengalaman serta kemampuan medisnya sebagai dokter yang luar biasa, telah menjabat sebagai Kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha sejak sekitar 15 tahun lalu.

"Dan kau Kakashi, kau yang akan jadi wali kelasnya," tambah Tsunade, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil Kakashi.

"Apa bisa dijamin kalau dia dan Konoha akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hiashi datar. Jiraiya mengangguk yakin.

"Bulan Merah tak akan terjadi lagi!" timpal Shikaku yang sedari tadi diam. Membuat semua orang memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang menurut Shikaku ganjil. Nara tersebut balik memandang kelima orang yang memandangnya, lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya,

"Apa? Apa aku salah bicara?" tanyanya, masih menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Shizune menggeleng sambil memaksakan senyum, walaupun tampangnya masih takjub dan terkejut. Yang lainnya masih diam.

"Hanya tak seperti kau yang biasanya." Ujar Hiashi-tetap datar seperti biasanya.

"Wah! Aku tak tahu kalau kau juga pintar menggunakan bahasa-bahasa yang seperti itu Shikaku," sambung Kakashi jujur dan malas-malasan serta sorot mata tanpa dosa dan tanpa beban. Mau tak mau, pernyatan kakashi tersebut sukses membuat Shikaku jadi dongkol dalam hati.

"Ugh…." Erangan lemah terdengar diantara kesunyian malam dalam sebuah kamar berukuran sedang. Seorang remaja laki-laki yang nampak tertidur di ranjangnya menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dengan gelisah. Remaja tersebut tampak tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Keringat mengucur turun dari dahinya. Namun mata itu masih belum mau terbuka.

"Jangan…jangan lakukan…." Gumam—ahh… lebih tepat jika disebut rintihan. Dahi pemuda blonde tersebut berkerut dan matanya semakin terpejam rapat. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah ingin mengusir bayangan yang mengganggu dalam kepalanya.

"pergi…pergi…." Rintihnya tak jelas. Baju yang dikenakan Naruto sudah basah oleh keringat. Gerakan tubuhnya semakin gelisah dan matanya juga tetap menutup erat.

"Arggg….." tanpa sadar, Naruto mengerang keras dalam tidurnya, namun setelah itu benar-benar sunyi. Tubuh Naruto tergolek lemas seolah dia tak pernah melihat hal yang mengganggunya dalam kepalanya. Raut wajah yang tadinya nampak tegang dan tersiksa kini mulai mengendur. Ekspresi kesakitan yang sempat melintasi wajah coklat tersebut kini tergantikan dengan ekspresi tenang dan rileks.

Seolah apa yang terjadi tadi tidak nyata. Seolah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya hanyalah ilusi semata. Naruto menyamankan posisi tidurnya dan berguling kea rah kiri, lalu memeluk guling yang ada disampingnya. Dan kali ini, dia benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Angin malam yang dingin berhembus diluar, menerbangkan daun-daun kering yang berguguran di halaman. Suara-suara binatang malam beradu dengan suara gesekan dedaunan yang dipermainkan alam. Ditengah-tengah pekatnya malam, sesosok bayangan hitam tampak melintas cepat di sekitar pekarangan Mansion yang ditempati Naruto.

Bayangan tersebut tergantikan dengan sosok yang tersembunyi di kerimbunan pepohonan. Matanya yang nampak dingin menyorot tajam. Ekspresi wajahnya yang datar mngeras. Dan bibirnya bergumam pelan dalam bisikan, sementara matanya menatap lurus seolah menembus penghalang,

"Naruto… Namikaze…"

Naruto menggeliat dalam tidurnya, lalu menguap malas. Matanya terbuka lalu kembali tertutup. Remaja tersebut merapatkan selimutnya dan semakin memeluk erat gulingnya. Tak dihiraukannya suara cicitan burung di luar jendela kamarnya. Naruto malah memutuskan untuk tidur lagi— jika bisa dibilang begitu, mengingat matanya tadi hanya terbuka satu detik dan kesadarannya sama sekali belum ada.

"Naruto-sama! Apa anda sudah bangun?" terdengar suara pelayan dari balik pintu kamar Naruto, namun yang bersangkutan masih enak-enakan tidur di balik selimut hangatnya. Pelayan tersebut mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto dengan sopan, namun masih tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Naruto-sama!" pelayan tersebut kini terdengar panic. Menghkhawatirkan keadaan tuan muda barunya bahkan tak mengkhawatirkan keadaannya sendiri. Sungguh ironis.

"Na—" ucapan pelayan tersebut terputus tiba-tiba. Naruto yang masih tidur tentu saja tak menyadarinya.

-CKLEK—

Terdengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka. Shizune melangkah masuk ke dalam

kamar Naruto dengan langkah ringan. Dia menghela napasnya saat melihat Naruto masih tidur bergelung di atas ranjangnya. Tapi gadis muda itu juga ingin tertawa saat melihat ekspresi polos Naruto saat tidur. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Shizune meletakkan buntelan seragam sekolah yang terlipat rapi di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur kemudian menepuk pelan pipi kiri Naruto dengan tangan kanannya karena tangan kirinya sedang memegangi babi merah muda kecil peliharaan Tsunade—tapi jadi terkesan milik Shizune karena selalu Shizune yang mengurusnya.

"Ayo bangun, Naruto-kun," ujar Shizune sabar. Naruto tetap tak bergeming.

"Sudah pagi, Naruto-kun! Nanti bisa terlambat ke sekolah!" tak ada tanggapan, Naruto hanya mengerang dan menggeliat kecil. Shizune menghela napas sekali lagi dan berniat mengambil gelas berisi air yang terletak di samping buntelan seragam yang baru diletakkannya, namun Tonton— nama babi yan di bawa Shizune, sudah berhasil membangunkan Naruto lebih dulu. Babi kecil tersebut menjilati pipi Naruto, dan membuat yang bersangkutan terbangun tidak nyaman. Tonton hanya menguik kecil.

"Nggh…" erangan lemah terdengar sebelum Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Remaja tersebut menguap dan mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih setengah terpejam.

"Shizune-neechan..." gumamnya setengah mengantuk.

"Sudah bangun? Ayo cepat mandi, nanti terlambat! Tsunade-sama dan Jiraiya-sama sudah menunggu di ruang makan," ujar Shizune lembut. Naruto mengerlingkan matanya dalam bingung. Shizune tertawa geli melihat ekspresinya,

"Sudah pukul 06.25 lho, kalau tidak cepat, bisa terlambat dihari pertama sekolah," Shizune berdiri dan bersiap-siap pergi, Tonton melesat lebih dahulu.

"Sampai jumpa di ruang makan Naruto-kun, seragammu ada di di atas meja itu" ujar Shizune menunjuk buntelan di atas meja lalu menutup pintu kamar di belakangnya. Naruto masih diam, diliriknya jam dinding yang tergantung di sisi kiri dinding kamarnya dan kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya,

"GYAA… AKU TERLAMBAT…!" teriaknya panic lalu segera menyambar handuk dan baju sekolah yang tadi disiapkan Shizune dan berlari ke kamar mandi yang memang tersedia di dalam kamarya. Shizune yang ternyata masih di depan pintu kamarnya tertawa mendengar teriakan tersebut, melangkahkan kaki menjauhi kamar Naruto, sang perawat masih tak bisa menghentikan tawanya, membuat para pelayan yang berpapasan dengannya memandang heran.

"Ohayou Tsunade-baachan, Ero-jiichan," sapa Naruto pada Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang sudah duduk di kursi di depan meja makan. Jiraiya berkedut sedikit dan menjewer telinga kanan Naruto saat remaja tersebut lewat di sampingnya,

"Ouch, sakit! Apa-apaan itu tadi," Naruto mengelus-elus telinga kanannya sambil mendelik kesal ke Jiraiya. Lelaki tua itu tampak tak terganggu dengan delikan Naruto,

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Ero'! Begini-begini aku itu kakekmu, bocah!" ujar Jiraiya enteng. Tsunade memberinya tatapan mencela,

"Che, Naruto itu pintar kalau memanggilmu 'Ero', tua bangka," Tsunade berucap sinis—dan sadis. Naruto tersenyum lebar saat mendengarnya, Jiraiya nampak tak terima namun juga tak berani protes.

"Tapi tentu saja, Naruto tak sepintar itu," tambah Tsunade, sukses membuat Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Tsunade dan Jiraiya tersenyum dalam hati,

'Setidaknya kesedihannya sudah berkurangkan, Minato? Kushina?' batin mereka lega. Shizune datang ke ruang makan dan langsung mengambil tempat di samping Naruto. Setelahnya, mereka makan dengan ketenangan yang menyenangkan.

"Ne, nanti aku berangkat dengan siapa? Apa dengan Ero-Jiichan?" Tanya Naruto sambil memandang Jiraiya.

"Tidak, nanti kau akan berangkat dengan supir Naruto." Jawab Tsunade

" Ngomong-ngomong, apa Iruka-san sudah berangkat?" Shizune ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Ya, dia kebagian tugas sebagai guru piket di KHS, jadi hari ini dia berangkat lebih awal," jelas Jiraiya. Naruto memandang dengan mata berbinar.

"Iruka-Jisan juga menjadi guru di KHS? Apa dia akan jadi wali kelasku?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

"Tentu tidak bocah! Wali kelasmu itu Kakashi, Iruka hanya mengajar sebagai guru sastra disana," terang Tsunade, membuat Naruto sedikit kecewa dan juga bingung.

"Kakashi? Siapa dia?" tanyanya heran. Jiraiya memandangnya dengan sedikit sirat kebanggaan yang aneh.

"Kakashi itu lelaki berambut perak yang kemarin ada di sini saat kau tiba. Lelaki yang selalu membawa buku karanganku kemana-mana." Terang Jiraiya penuh nada bangga karena cucunya akan menjadi anak didik penggemar terberat buku karangannya—serial Icha-Icha. Naruto, Tsunade, dan Shizune hanya bersweatdrop ria mendengarnya,

'Dasar orang tua aneh,' batin Tsunade—dan mungkin juga Shizune. Naruto terang-terangan menghina,

"Hah? Aku harus menjadi anak didik dari orang tua yang sama mesum dan sama anehnya denganmu? Yang selalu membawa buku aneh dan tidak berguna itu?" dengan sangat tidak sopannya, Naruto menunjuk muka Jiraiya dengan jari telunjuknya sambil memasang muka terkejut dan tak suka. Jiraiya mendelik,

"Tau apa kau bocah? Buku itu buku yang legendaris tahu!" sangkal Jiraiya yang tak terima karena buku karangannya dilecehkan oleh cucunya sendiri,

"Apanya yang legendaries? Buku tidak laku saja," balas Naruto seenak jidatnya.

Jiraiya tambah mendelik tak terima. Baru saja Jiraiya akan membalas,suara Tsunade sudah terdengar.

"Kalau kalian tetap bertengkar konyol begitu, kalian bisa terlambat!" Tsunade menunjuk jam besar yang terlihat antic dan anggun di seberang ruangan. Jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 06.50.

"Sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk pelajaran akan berbunyi," tambah Shizune yang berusaha menyembunyikan tawa gelinya. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya,

"Iya… Iya… Aku berangkat!" pamit Naruto seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah kea rah pintu keluar. Tsunade dan Jiraiya memandang punggung cucu mereka sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi Shizune hanya bisa tertawa geli.

Naruto sudah berada di halaman mansion yang ditempatinya, sudah siap untuk berangkat. Sebuah mobil tiba-tiba berhenti di sampingnya. Mobil yang kemarin ditumpanginya saat pulang ke Konoha dengan dijemput Iruka. Kaca di samping kemudi tiba-tiba terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki berkaca mata hitam tebal yang kemarin Naruto lihat berbicara dengan Iruka saat akan sampai di rumah kakek dan neneknya..

"Selamat pagi Tuan Muda," sapa lelaki tersebut hangat. Naruto membalasnya dengan senyumannya walaupun sebenarnya pertanyaan seperti 'Siapa lelaki ini?' terus berputar di otaknya.

Seakan mengerti isi pikiran Naruto, lelaki tersebut tersenyum dan memperkenalkan dirinya,

"Saya Ebisu. Sopir yang bertugas untuk mengantar jemput anda saat sekolah," jelas Ebisu ringan. Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan kembali tersenyum.

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan muda. 10 menit lagi bel masuk sekolah!" ucapan Ebisu kali ini membuat Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri dan segera melangkah mendekat dan menaiki mobil hitam itu. Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di belakang kursi kemudi, di tempat dimana ia duduk kemarin.

"Aku sudah siap, Ebisu-jisan," seru Naruto dengan cengirannya. Ebisu mengangguk dan segera menjalankan mobil tersebut. Saat sampai di gerbang yang dijaga oleh dua orang satpam, Ebisu melambatkan laju mobilnya dan menyapa kedua satpam tersebut,

"Ohayou Izumo,Kotetsu," sapa Ebisu ringan. Dua satpam itu –yang baru tahu namanya adalah Izumo dan Kotetsu- membalas bersamaan,

"Ohayou Ebisu, Tuan Muda," sapa mereka berdua yang di hadiahi senyuman cerah Naruto yang sudah menurunkan kaca jendela di sampingnya.

Setelah sedikit pembicaraan pagi yang ringan, Ebisu kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan Naruto yang memandang keluar jendela. Mereka menuju ke arah yang sama dengan arah Naruto datang kemarin. Pada awalnya, Naruto mengira kalau mereka akan melewati hutan Larangan, tapi nyatanya tidak. Saat sampai di belokan tempat Naruto pertama kali bertemu Ebisu dan temannya, Ebisu justru membelokkan mobilnya kearah Utara, menjauhi Hutan Larangan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Ebisu berbelok ke arah kanan dan sekelebat—hanya sekelebat saja, Naruto seperti melihat bayangan hitam melintas sangat cepat di samping mobil yang ditumpanginya. Jantung Naruto langsung berdetak cepat,

'Apa artinya ini?' pikirnya mulai kalut.

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan Muda." Naruto tersentak kaget dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara Ebisu. Remaja tersebut segera turun dari mpbil dan memandang ke arah sekolah barunya. Konoha High School.

Bangunan sekolah tersebut tampak megah dan indah. Dilihat dari luar, terdapat dua gedung utama dalam kompleks KHS. Entah bagaimana tampilan KHS dari dalam. Satu diantara dua gedung tersebut bertingkat tiga yang Naruto yakini sebagai gedung tempat ruang kelas berada karena bisa Naruto lihat, banyak murid yang berada di setiap ruangan di gedung tersebut.

Lalu gedung yang satunya lagi juga bertingkat tiga, tapi Naruto tak yakin dengan fungsi dan kegunaan gedung tersebut.

'Mungkin itu gedung untuk ekstrakulikuler' pikir Naruto seenaknya. Bangunan KHS berbeda dengan bangunan Oto High School, tempat Naruto bersekolah saat masih di Oto. OHS memiliki 3 buah gedung utama, satu gedung untuk kegiatan Ekstrakulikuler dan klub, dua gedung yang lainnya adalah gedung tempat belajar mengajar yang memang di bagi dua—gedung mengajar A dan B. Sedangkan ruang guru terdapat pada bangunan tersendiri yang terletak di antara gedung A dan B.

Entah bagaimana system bangunan KHS, tapi sejauh ini Naruto bisa menyimpulkan kalau OHS masih lebih megah dan luas daripada KHS.

'Ini Konoha Naruto, bukan Oto!' batinnya. Ada rasa sakit aneh yang menusuk dadanya saat pikiran tersebut menampar imajinasinya. Membuatnya berhenti membandingkan OHS dan KHS. Menghela napas sebentar untuk menenangkan degub jantungnya, Naruto segera melangkah ke arah sekolah barunya setelah berpamitan pada Ebisu.

'Kau akan dapat banyak teman baru di sini, Naruto!' batinnya mencoba menguatkan langkah. Naruto menundukkan kepala sebentar, lalu kembali mengangkat pandangannya,

'YOSH…! Konoha tidak akan lebih buruk dari Oto!' dan setelah itu dia kembali melangkah penuh tekad ke arah KHS. Sama sekali lupa kalau dia belum tahu dimana letak ruang guru yang menjadi tujuan utamanya.

.

.

Orang itu tak disadari keberadaannya. Pandangannya yang tajam menyorot ke arah KHS. Tepatnya ke arah anak yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya untuk pertama kali di KHS,

"Naruto… Namikaze…" dan dia kembali menggumamkan nama yang sama.

.

TBC

.

Huaahhh…. Ini dia chapter duanya. Gomen kalo masih banyak typo(s). Saya meng-updatenya disela-sela tugas dan juga himpitan ulangan serta ujian yang makin lama makin deket juga makin gaje aja =_=". dan sebenernya, saya berencana mengupdate cerita ini minggu lalu, tapi saya sedang try Out, jadinya molor seminggu deh. Makasih buat readers dan reviewers yang udah baca apalagi review. makasih juga buat yang udah mem-fav fic ini^^. hontouni Gomenasai karena saya gak bisa bales disini. sudah dulu ya, see u in the next chap.

Review if u don't mind

FLAME yg membangun diterima.

Mind to Review or Flame?

.

With Love,

.

Yugana Ran


End file.
